Suzumiya Atsuki
Suzumiya Atsuki (涼宮あつき) is an odorite known for his funny dance covers. Atsuki is a member of the b-boy group RAB and is known as a talented breakdancer. When breakdancing, he usually incorporates funny antics which usually results to a very entertained audience.An example of Atsuki's dancing when competing internationally Moreover, he also started uploading videos of himself as an odorite in Nico Nico Douga, dancing to various songs with his usual style, a comical approach, either with R.A.B. or solo. His dance covers bears the words Odottemita?' (踊ってみた？) in the title indicating that it "might" not be a serious dance. While he does parody dance covers, he still actively participates in b-boy competitions either as a competitor, MC or as a guest judge, together with other famous odorite such as Bouto, ANDY and Tadanon.A-POP 2on2 DANCE BATTLE Details He is also a member of Japan's globally-known Waseda Breakers when competing internationally be freestyle, hip-hop or b-boy.Atsuki's article on Nico Nico Pedia Collaboration Units # Member of RAB # Member of Waseda Breakers # Member of Naruto Japan List of Dances (2007.08.08) # "Hare Hare Yukai" feat. RAB (2007.10.15) # "World's End Rocketman" (2011.11.30) # "Uchubito ga Hai Yore! Nyaru-ko-san OP" feat. RAB (2012.04.20) # "Uchubito de Kotoura-san OP" feat. Suzumiya Atsuki and Maron (2013.03.29) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.04.02) # "Uchūbito de Nyaru ko 2 OP" feat. Suzumiya Atsuki and Maron (2013.04.05) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (2013.04.12) # "Guren no Yumiya" (2013.05.14) # "Aku no Hana OP" (2013.06.07) # "Rock 'n' ja Monotarinai ze" (2013.10.18) # "TIGER & BUNNY OP" feat. RAB (2013.11.29) # "Unbreakable Machine Doll ED" feat. RAB (2013.12.13) # "Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi Komando ga Arurashī" (2013.12.25) # "Ojamajo Carnival" feat. RAB (2013.12.27) # "Kill la Kill OP" feat. RAB (2014.01.10) # "Love Live! OP" feat. RAB (2014.01.24) # "JoJo OP" feat. RAB (2014.02.07) # "Ultra Orange" feat. RAB (2014.02.21) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. RAB (2014.03.07) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. RAB (2014.03.28) # "Senbonzakura" feat. RAB (2014.04.11) # "Love Live! Season 2 OP" feat. RAB (2014.05.02) # "Mekakucity Actors OP" feat. RAB (2014.06.15) # "Is The Order A Rabbit? OP" feat. RAB (2014.06.27) # "Love Live! OP (In front of the Eiffel Tower)" feat. RAB (2014.07.11) # "Ojamajo Kanibaru (At Japan Expo)" feat. RAB (2014.07.18) # "Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP" feat. RAB (2014.07.25) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" feat. RAB (2014.08.01) # "Hanamayata OP" feat. RAB (2014.08.08) # "Sailor Moon Crystal OP" feat. RAB (2014.08.22) # "Free! -Eternal Summer- ED" feat. RAB (2014.09.05) # "Dan Dan Doubi Zuba!" feat. RAB (2014.09.12) # "No Game No Life OP" feat. RAB (2014.09.19) # "Tokyo Ghoul OP" (2014.09.26) # "Baccano! OP" feat. RAB (2014.10.03) # "Engaged To The Unidentified OP" feat. RAB (2014.10.17) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. RAB (2014.10.31) # "Kukure! Kokkuri-san OP" feat. RAB (2014.11.14) # "Bell Of Peace" feat. RAB (2014.11.28) # "Ore, Tsuinteru ni Narimasu. OP" feat. RAB (2014.12.12) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" feat. RAB (2014.12.26) # "Bell Of Peace" feat. RAB (2015.01.09) # "Idolmaster Cinderella Girls OP" feat. RAB (2015.01.23) # "A Destroyer In A Sacred Zone" feat. RAB (2015.02.06) # "Yoru no Yatterman OP" feat. RAB (2015.02.20) # "Death Parade OP" feat. RAB (2015.03.06) # "Please Seishun" feat. RAB (2015.03.20) # "Fate/Stay Night OP" feat. RAB (2015.04.04) # "Mitsutomae Zouryou-chuu OP" feat. RAB (2015.04.17) # "Maji LOVE Revolutions" (2015.05.08) # "Mikagure School Suite OP" feat. RAB (2015.06.12) # "Te-kyu 4-ki OP" feat. RAB (2015.07.17) # "Himono Imouto! Umaru-chan OP" feat. RAB (2015.08.07) # "VERSUS" feat. RAB (2015.09.11) # "Makura Danshi OP" feat. RAB (2015.09.25) # "Kekkai Sensen ED" feat. RAB (2015.10.23) }} Sample Video Trivia *He loves anime as evident in his twitpicsAtsuki's Twitter External Links * Twitter * Personal Blog * RAB☆Kikaku Blog * Vine Category:Male Dancers Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite